


Zahradnik the Biolizard

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Adaptational Extension, Gen, What-if Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: What if the Biolizard from Sonic Adventure 2 was more than a beast bred in a laboratory? Could the Prototype have been something more? What paths would have been taken. See for yourself. Challenge prompts.





	1. Biological Upgrade

**Zahradnik the Biolizard**

* * *

 

**Similar to Possibilities for Sonic Chronicles, this is will be a collection of challenge prompts I will think of pertaining to the idea of a more anthropomorphic and intelligent Biolizard than what was briefly shown in Sonic Adventure 2 and alluded to in expanded materials. From looking things up online, I think I’ve figured out a name, an appearance, and some personality traits, but while I know of some good ideas such a character can be used in, I’d rather let such an opportunity be granted on this I believe can do it well. Hence, the challenge prompts. I’ll provide certain scenes of such “what if” scenarios per “chapter” and it will be up to those interested to expand upon them.**

**Now here are some guidelines I'd appreciate if people followed while filling my challenges.**

**No unnecessary bashing: seeing characters grow up and show hidden strengths is all good until it looks the writer is purposefully making the character in question look like an unlikable nuisance at best and a complete villain at worst. Trust me, it's best to show both the positives and negatives of those in a story.**

**No slash: I try not to judge people who have different "bonding" preferences compared to mine, but I really don't think Sonic should be confused with Mass Effect or any other games where there are shown to be more than one "road to love" unless it's suited for the story's setting which of course should have appropriate warning labels, Rated M and all.**

**Keep the content at a controlled level: meaning that it's probably best to not go beyond the Rated E standards of canon Sonic. If you want to add some cursing and blood, then that's tolerable, but I definitely don't want any of my answered challenges being removed just because of something the admins don't approve of.**

**Don't shy away from asking me for advice or beta reading: however, I won't dictate your execution as it should ultimately be your decision. I'm doing fine with it so far with digemsmack over his Fairy Tail story which I gave my patronage for, Ascension of the Second Apocalypse.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of its associated characters and lore.**

* * *

 

**Biological Upgrade**

* * *

 

The first thing that came to his mind was pure darkness. At least he thought he was a male lifeform as far as his instincts knew. Hearing the sounds of technological beeping and sentient conversations, he began to open his eyes to find himself in a bright room surrounded by numerous examples of medical devices and what appeared to be a group of Human doctors surveying him while he laid on his back on a metallic table of sorts. While curious of how he ended up wherever he was then and who all the people before him were, he found himself mentally besieged by how he was able to identify all these things and terms while not even being aware of his name, if he even had one.

Allowing his instincts to guide his actions, he stuck out his tongue, which he saw was forked and black in appearance, and pulled it back in his mouth. Upon the return of his tongue, he sampled the scent particles it gathered to determine if the Humans were his enemies only to find that their present emotions were more centered on fear for their own safety. All of the Human doctors were afraid except for one. Tracking the scent of the one Human who seemed to be genuinely concerned for him, he found himself staring in the blue glasses of an elderly, rotund man who had the sincerest smile on his mustached face than the rest of his group.

“How are you feeling, my friend?” Asked the old man to his apparent patient.

Taking his time to recognize the old man’s greeting/question, the patient tried to move his hands before that both his hands and feet were bound to the table he laid upon.

“It’s alright.” The old man soothed. “You may not remember this, but when you were first growing up under our watch, you were a bit unruly.”

“That’s putting it mildly.” Someone younger murmured to himself which the both the confused patient and scowling old man were able to hear acutely enough.

Moving on from that comment, the old man continued his talk with a more relaxed expression.

“I am Professor Gerald Robotnik. You are in the medical wing of the Space Colony ARK in Planet Earth’s orbit. Do you feel well?”

After brief consideration, the patient talked for the first time.

“I feel healthy, I think, but confused. I know what a space colony is, but I don’t know how I know that, nor who or what I am.”

“Well, what are your instincts telling you?” Replied Gerald with understanding.

Thinking it over, the patient said.

“I’m more reptilian than Human. I still don’t know my name, but you seem familiar.”

Gerald’s smile broadened.

“Yes, you are a lizard in nature.” He chuckled somewhat. “Or more fittingly, you’re a Biolizard.”

The patient felt his eyes narrow in even more confusion before the professor explained.

“With the assistance of my colleagues, I created you using a lizard DNA sample that I then combined with an acceptable dose of Chaos energy, grew into an adult form with the necessary genetic engineering, and implanted with a life support system when it appeared you would have trouble with your vital organs and usage of Chaos Powers. However, in your formative stages, you were, admittedly, handicapped by a fast growth rate which made it difficult for you to even walk as well as a violent and primitive demeanor.” Gerald then frowned in anger, but not at the Biolizard. “Our “benefactors” that are meddlesome and censorable at best and brutal and opportunistic at worst actually gave me the order to euthanize you when we completed your successor.”

Upon that last sentence, the Biolizard growled in anger when he learned that whoever compelled Gerald to create him wanted to have him killed.

“All because they saw me as a mess no one wanted?” He asked the Professor in hostility.

“I’m afraid you’re wrong.” Gerald replied melancholically. “I wanted you to live, grow, and choose your own decisions, so once I succeeded in creating your successor, the one I call Shadow the Hedgehog, I used what I learned from that experiment to inject into your body a serum that would anthropomorphize your body and help lay the groundwork for a mental educational program I designed to help artificial lifeforms like yourself and Shadow to learn language and other basic information that one in a teenage body like he is in or a young adult like yourself to know.”

Having calmed down, the Biolizard then queried.

“But I was left without a real name?”

“Well, I wanted you to choose your own name once you got a good clasping of yourself.

Thinking it over, the Biolizard replied.

“So I’m artificial and I’ve been upgraded biologically, but you’re not my father.”

Gerald seemed to be taken aback by his patient’s last comment, almost in sadness before readopting his kind smile.

“Yes, you are an artificial lifeform. In fact, before our operation, you were referred to around these parts as the Prototype of the Ultimate Life Form that would be both immortal and masterful in the usage of Chaos energy, but now that you’re fully sentient, I believe you are indeed an Ultimate Life Form similar to yet different from Shadow.”

Gerald then unlatched his patient’s straps to the table, ignoring his fellow scientists’ concerned protests. He then took the Biolizard’s left, three fingered hand to his own before saying.

“Rather you see me as your father or not is your decision, but in all honesty, I’d care for you no matter what you thought of me. That’s why I gave you this chance. A true creator never gives up on that which he creates. That I promise.”

Standing up on the table for the first time, the Biolizard looked hard through his creator’s glasses and into his eyes and found nothing but sincerity. For the first time, he gave way to a peaceful smile which Gerald was more than happy to return with his own.

“Well, I’d better give you the grand tour.” Gerald said as he helped the Biolizard off the table, upon which, the latter noticed that he was taller than the majority of the Humans in the room, including Gerald.

“You’re about two hundred and thirteen centimeters tall.” Said Gerald when he noticed the Biolizard surveying his height compared to the Humans. “At least now that your “biological upgrade” as you referred to it has succeeded. In biological terms, you’re thirty years old just as Shadow is half that age, even though your “first birthdays” weren’t that long ago.”

“I suppose it’s easier than to deal with an infant.” The Biolizard said as he nodded.

Gerald chuckled with a reminiscent smile.

“Tell me about it. One of these days, I should tell you and Shadow of my Human children who in turn had children of their own.”

Once Gerald finished that last sentence, however, the Biolizard began to have a headache as he remembered himself being incredibly taller than he was then, restrained in front of an altar apparently inspired by the architecture of an ancient culture, and was offered meat by a young Human girl of blond hair in a blue dress with a timid, yet kind, smile.

“Maria.” Said the Biolizard more to himself, but Gerald heard it.

“Yes, my granddaughter.” He said as his momentary shock was replaced with a face of content. “She wanted to treat you fairly, even when you didn’t understand the world around you.”

“I didn’t hurt her, did I?” The Biolizard replied unsure and almost afraid.

“Oh, no. She’s with Shadow at their usual haunt observing the Earth.” Gerald sighed, as if a great weight was lifted from him, before taking the Biolizard’s hand to show him something. “Let me show you something.”

* * *

 

After acquainting his creation with his anthropomorphic appearance as well as the gold rings to inhibit his Chaos Powers and Air Shoes to propel him across distances, Gerald showed the Biolizard the layout of the ARK which to the latter’s eyes was unprecedented in its splendor. Although he caught some weary stares from the ARK’s inhabitants from scientists and security personnel to a small boy Gerald identified as Abraham Tower, the Biolizard chose to pay them no heed and listened to Gerald’s words attentively. As the tour was reaching it’s close, the two people, both creator and created, came upon a black hedgehog with similar rings and shoes and the girl the Biolizard instinctively recongnized as Maria looking upon a world of green and blue through a mirror. Taking notice of the new observers, Maria was first to turn to her grandfather with a smile.

“Grandfather!” Cheered the young girl as she hugged the shorter Gerald.

The black hedgehog turned as well, but casted a confused gaze upon the Biolizard.

“Are you my prototype?” The hedgehog asked in an almost surprised manner before continuing. “You look a lot different from your picture. Your skin is the same, but with noticeable eyes and such.”

“And you’re Shadow the Hedgehog.” Stated the Biolizard. “I guess you’re also my younger brother.”

“In a sense.” Shadow replied in a similarly awkward way before sighing. “I’m sorry. When Abraham told me about you it sounded like he was describing a walking hazard.”

“I saw the boy. He doesn’t appear to care much for me.” Seeing Shadow’s expression of discomfort, the Biolizard said. “And not you either, I assume?”

“It’s alright, boys.” Maria said in a hopeful way. “He just needs some time to know you both.” She then gave the surprised Biolizard a quick hug. “I’m just glad the procedure worked out well.” Turning to her Gerald, she asked. “Does he have a name yet, Grandfather?”

“We’re still working on that, dearest.” Replied Gerald with a drop of embarrassed sweat before turning to the Biolizard. “What say you, my friend? I understand if you need more time.”

The Biolizard thought the words over before answering.

“I think I’d like… Zahradnik.” His face took on a more emboldened look. “Zahradnik the Biolizard.”

“Oh, that’s another language word for “gardener”. Gerald informed with enthusiasm.

“You have an interest in raising plants?” Asked Maria happily.

“Uh, actually, I thought that a rewording of “hazard” with some inspiration from your family name would be good.” The newly named Zahradnik said with uncertainty.

“It sounds good to me anyway.” Inputted Shadow with a slight smile that Zahradnik matched with his own.

* * *

 

**A bit shorter than what I initially planned, but what can you do? I have more ideas, though, but tell me if I should do a scene from Sonic Adventure 2 adapted to this change, and I’ll do it to fit. If anyone is interested in taking any prompts of mine up, just give me a message and we’ll talk.**


	2. Part of a Team

Let it be said that real world responsibilities aren’t without their pitfalls. Anyway, I was thinking I’d take a departure from the horizontal lines that I’ve used in everything I’ve written in the past. The different spacing methods used by writers like Primordial Vortex are apparently easier to manage with on websites like FFN. Given the lack of response for my introduction chapter as it were, I’ve decided to show Zahradnik in a preparation for Sonic Adventure 2, after all.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of its associated characters and lore.  
[ZTB]  
Part of a Team  
[ZTB]  
Aboard the Space Colony ARK, Zahradnik had slept for over half a century in a stasis pod no different than the one that had encased Shadow on Prison Island, until he awoke suddenly upon sensing a massive surge of Chaos energy from the Earth below. Upon escaping from his pod with much force and learning that the G.U.N. authorities left not even a skeleton crew to oversee the ARK, Zahradnik made his way to the room he shared with Shadow and the Robotniks and found that his personal computer remained hidden and intact. Using it to survey the modern world’s primary database followed by a backchannel into the G.U.N. mainframe, he discovered the current date and that a mutated Chao known as Chaos destroyed the Earthbound city of Station Square at the exact same time he awoke. But all that paled in comparison to the aftermath of that dreadful raid decades ago.  
It wasn’t enough that G.U.N. raided his home out of paranoia and wrote history to paint Professor Gerald as the antagonist in that moment, but they also killed Maria when she helped Shadow escape and by the time they executed the professor, he was already dead on the inside. After taking a moment to come to terms with the passing of his creator and surrogate sister, Zahradnik eventually discovered a video that depicted Gerald’s final moments. To say that he looked brokenhearted would’ve been an understatement, but what really drove the point home for Zahradnik were Gerald’s last words. Words that he took to heart without fail.  
“All of you ungrateful Humans, who took everything away from me, will feel my loss and despair!” As the professor said at one point.  
No matter what would happen to himself, Zahradnik would avenge the tragedy that was brought upon by what G.U.N. clandestinely referred to as ARK’s Indestructible Seal.  
“The entire Earth will perish in fear, Professor Gerald.” He vowed. “This I promise.”  
But first, he would need help.  
[ZTB]  
“To conquer the world or fail once again?” Doctor Eggman rhetorically asked as he paced in his pyramid base’s control room. “That is the question all right.”  
It had been some time since that craziness at Station Square had died down, and it was back to the drawing board for Eggman once more. Unfortunately, he was indecisive about what to do next to accomplish his dream of world domination.  
“Upgrade Metal Sonic? No, I fear he’ll be too unpredictable in regards to his loyalty. Launch a systematic assault on prominent cities the world over? No, I’d be stressing my Badnik Horde so vast I’d have to plug my mind into a computer to manage it all. Use my corporate fronts to help trigger an economic collapse? No, it’s just not flashy enough.”  
“Why not use your inheritance instead?” Said a new voice which spooked Eggman on the defensive to the source, a large reptilian with a self-assured, if wicked, smirk.  
“Who are you? How did you get in here?”  
The oversized lizard just chuckled.  
“No need for the hostility, Ivo.” Said the lizard. “I’m here to help. I promise I’m trustworthy.”  
“Huh.” Stated Eggman as he relaxed somewhat. “No one’s bothered to call me by my real name for some time. Regardless, who are you and what did you mean by my inheritance?”  
“You may call me Zahradnik the Biolizard. And I was referring to the legacy of the man we both owe our existences to.”  
“What?” Asked Eggman in confusion as Zahradnik’s smile grew wider and more sinister.  
“Tell me, Ivo, what do you know of a Project Shadow your grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik, worked on?”  
[ZTB]  
And I think I’ll leave it at a cliffhanger and leave those interesting to expand upon as they wish so long as they follow my earlier stated guidelines. I know, I should’ve made it longer, but with how things are for me in the real world, I just wanted this up on Pat-r-eon by the end of March. I hope everyone understands and decides to explore these thoughts just as I plan to show a few things that are more divergent than some regarding the different Biolizard idea. If you all have an idea on what I can do in the future, please give me a PM.


	3. A Warrior for the Black Arms

**[ZTB]**

**A Warrior for the Black Arms**

**[ZTB]**

On a planet far from Earth, the ruins of civilization were scattered from one devastated city to another. All native forms of life were either vanquished or cowed into submission by their invaders, the Black Arms. The two commanders of the successful invasion conferred in private around a bonfire while their troops made use of the planet's foodstuffs for themselves, one or another. The two Black Arm leaders, Zahradnik the Biolizard and Shadow the Hedgehog, spent their time around the bonfire talking about nothing when Zahradnik finally spoke to their frustration.

"When do you think it's time for us to finally head back to Earth?" He asked in seething rage, not at himself, Shadow, or anyone on their side, but at their source of hatred that they hadn't settled with yet after over fifty years traversing the universe.

Shadow appeared no less annoyed himself. What happened at the ARK just before Black Doom picked them both up was over half a century passed, but the wounds from Maria's death hadn't healed for either Shadow or Zahradnik. "I honestly don't know, brother, but something tells me Black Doom will tell us."

Speak of the Devil, and from a piece of organic technology nearby, the Dark Lord of the Black Arms himself, Black Doom, appeared as a hologram to speak with them. "Shadow, Zahradnik, the time has come. Prepare yourselves for Earth."

Hearing the news they had long anticipated, the Ultimate Life Form and his Prototype smirked wickedly at each other.

**[ZTB]**

**I was inspired by the Dragon Ball Z scene that introduced Vegeta and Nappa, if anyone was wondering about any déjà vu feelings. I admittedly also wanted to write a prompt that has the Space Colony ARK become something like the Principality of Zeon from the original Gundam anime mixed with the fancy genetic engineering space colony nation from Gundam SEED, but I decided that maybe three of these prompts is enough.**

**By the way, sorry it took me a long while to get back to this. Writing about multiple fandoms isn't easy, that's for sure. Anyway, I just want you all to know that with this update as well as my others for Dragon Ball Alternate Paths, Fairy Tail Alternate Paths, and Possibilities for Sonic Chronicles, I'll be taking a long break from writing about one-shots and challenge stories, so that I can focus on longer story writing, regardless of the length. I'll also be posting my stuff on Ko-fi a month before I do so on FanfictionNet, DeviantArt, and Archive of Our Own, so if you want, you're more than welcome to be on the lookout.**


End file.
